Cinq minutes de plus
by fyemayou
Summary: Fanfiction qui m'est venue après avoir revu le deuxième film de Card captor sakura. Et si on rajoutait cinq minutes de plus au film ? Que se passe t'il après que Sakura saute dans le vide ? Nom et prénom des personnages en japonais Enjoy !


Cinq minutes de plus

-Shaolan, écoute, commença Sakura d'une voix tremblante. Même si tu ne m'aimes plus comme tu m'aimais avant, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Parce que Shaolan, c'est toi que j'aime. Oui, c'est toi que j'aime le plus au monde.

Elle releva la tête croisant son regard. Mais il ne répondit rien. Il restait impassible. Sakura sentit le désespoir la gagnait. Elle se remettait à pleurer quand :

-Et moi c'est toi.

Elle se redressa. Il lui souriait à présent.

-C'est toi, Sakura.

Le soleil profita alors de ce moment pour éclairer la ville. Sakura le cœur rempli de joie s'exclama :

-Attention j'arrive !

Shaolan s'affola aussitôt.

-Non, non ! Calme toi, tenta t'il de la convaincre en secouant les bras. On a cinq minutes. Il suffit d'attendre et tout va s'arranger tout seul.

Mais Sakura ne voulut pas l'entendre. Rayonnante, elle prit son élan.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle, heureuse de pouvoir enfin le dire et le répéter.

Sakura sauta dans le vide.

-Je t'aime ! hurla-t-elle.

Shaolan ouvrit ses bras, inquiet de la voir tomber. Pourtant, Sakura, un grand sourire aux lèvres le percuta de plein fouet. Pour rétablir son équilibre, Shaolan tournoya. Ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'il sentit derrière son pied les marches qui venaient tout juste de réapparaître. Il soupira puis constata en rougissant qu'il tenait fermement Sakura dans ses bras. Quand il croisa son regard, Sakura lui sourit. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

-On descend ? Proposa t'il. On a promis à Tomoyo de lui rapporter ses vêtements.

Sakura parut surprise puis eut un de ses sourires qui lui ressemblait tant.

-Oui, dit-elle, le bonheur dans la voix. Allons-y !

Elle saisit la main de Shaolan et entreprit de dévaler les escaliers, l'entraînant derrière lui. Quand ils furent tout deux en bas de la tour, ils virent avec soulagement que tout était revenu à la normale. Le parc était redevenu entier. Mais il était vide.

-Ils doivent tous être là où le festival se déroulait, la rassura le chinois.

Sakura hocha la tête. Elle sortit une de ses cartes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta à nouveau Shaolan.

Sakura utilisa la carte du vol mais cette fois-ci les ailles restèrent sur le sceptre. Elle grimpa dessus et tendit une main à Shaolan. Ce dernier hésita puis sourit. Il monta derrière elle. Ils décollèrent.

-Je vais me poser dans un coin à l'ombre, dit-elle. Préviens-moi si tu les vois !

Shaolan scruta le sol. Il vit bientôt se profiler la scène et les sièges du festival.

-Ils sont là ! Montra t-il à un moment.

Sakura acquiesça. Elle les fit atterrir sans bruit derrière les coulisses. Elle fit disparaître son sceptre et rangea ses cartes. Shaolan fit lui aussi disparaître son épée.

-Prêt ? lui demanda Sakura en souriant.

Shaolan fit de même.

-Prêt, répondit-il.

Elle reprit sa main dans la sienne. Il fut surpris mais, il savait que lui-même ne relâcherait cette main pour rien au monde. Ils sortirent à la lumière. Dès qu'elles les virent, Tomoyo et Meilin se précipitèrent vers eux.

-Vous voilà ! S'exclama Meilin.

-Alors comment ça c'et passé ? Questionna Tomoyo derrière l'œil de sa caméra.

Meilin regarda fixement les deux mains étroitement liées de ses amis. Elle reporta son regard sur Shaolan et Sakura. Ils souriaient tous les deux et semblaient même rayonnant.

-Alors ça y est ? S'exclama t'elle. Vous êtes ensemble.

Elle soupira.

-C'est pas trop tôt, lâcha t'elle.

Tomoyo réalisa à son tour.

-Oh non ! S'écria t'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Sakura en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

-Ce qu'il y a c'est que j'ai manqué le moment le plus important de ta vie, s'accabla Tomoyo une main sur sa joue, les yeux larmoyants. Ta déclaration.

Sakura sembla tomber des nues.

-Je me faisais une telle joie de pouvoir te filmer à ce moment là, s'attrista encore Tomoyo.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers les deux amoureux, joignant ses mains en une supplique.

-Dîtes, supplia t'elle, vous voudriez bien la refaire pour moi ?

Les deux intéressés rougirent instantanément.

-Sakura !

Toya se précipitait vers eux, suivi de près par Yukito.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda le grand brun.

-Oui, tout va bien, sourit Sakura.

Elle se figea soudain. Sentant sa tension Shaolan suivit son regard. Il comprit aussitôt. Yukito tenait dans ses mains une petite peluche jaune ailé.

-Kéro ! S'exclama Sakura.

-Je savais qu'il était à toi, sourit Yukito, tu as du le perdre pendant le festival.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil discret en lui rendant le petit être. Sakura parut surprise. Elle eut finalement un rire doux en prenant Kéro dans un de ses bras. Elle remercia affectueusement son ami. Toya les regarda faire leur manège sans rien dire. Soudain une veine de mauvais augures se présenta sur une de ses tempes.

-Dis donc toi ! Lâcha t'il avec brusquerie. Pourquoi est-ce que tu touche à ma sœur ?

Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent aussitôt du regard.

-Il est avec moi, dit alors Sakura d'une voix claire, se surprenant elle-même.

Toya reporta son attention sur sa sœur. Les yeux flamboyants de détermination, elle le mettait au défi de les séparer. Le pauvre grand-frère ne sut plus quoi dire.

-Eh bien, intervint Yukito, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, je crois que ce que tu redoutais le plus est arrivé.

-Rah, la ferme ! Grogna Toya en détournant la tête.

-Je la protégerai, dit soudain Shaolan à la surprise générale.

Toya tourna son regard perçant vers le morveux. Il sembla le jauger du regard un moment. Inquiète Sakura, laissait son regard aller de l'un à l'autre. On n'aurait su dire lequel des deux dégageait le plus de force. Mais ce combat muet se termina aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

-T'as intérêt, lâcha finalement Toya d'un air supérieur.

Yukito sembla lui-même soulagé par la réaction de son ami. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Allons aider les autres, dit-il, ils doivent ranger maintenant.

Il entraîna alors le grand brun avec lui. Quand ils se furent éloignés, Sakura, tout sourire, se tourna vers Shaolan.

-Tu sais c'est très mignon ce que tu viens de dire Shaolan, dit-elle.

Ce dernier rougit.

-Euh, je …

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, d'ailleurs il l'oublia bien vite quand deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, il finit par fermer les yeux, profitant de ce simple baiser. Ils furent pourtant interrompus par des soupirs d'extases.

-Oh non, je vous en pris, continua Tomoyo. Ne vous arrêtez pas.

Elle les filmait avec insistance.

-J'ai peut-être raté la déclaration de Sakura, mais j'ai pu avoir son premier baiser. Oh joie !

Totalement sur un petit nuage, Tomoyo continua à s'extasier sur le nouveau couple sous le regard désespéré des trois autres.

-Hé ! S'exclama soudain une voix. Il ne faudrait pas m'oublier non plus.

Kéro repoussa le bras de Sakura et s'envola dans les airs.

-Franchement, éviter de faire ce genre de cochonneries à côté de moi ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte !

-Kéro ! S'exclama Sakura.

-Crois-moi Tomoyo ! Continua la petite boule de poil. Tu ne gagne rien à filmer ce petit morveux, regarde plutôt ce profil.

Il prit aussitôt la pose au grand amusement de la caméraman.

-Pff ! Souffla Shaolan avec dédain. T'as plutôt l'air d'une serpillère !

-Répète un peu !

Tandis qu'ils se disputaient, filmés de près par Tomoyo. Sakura et Meilin arboraient une goutte de sueur sur l'arrière de leur crâne.

-Certaines choses ne changent jamais, soupira la chinoise.

-Je te le fais pas dire, répondit sur le même ton Sakura.

Elles se sourirent puis éclatèrent de rire.

C'est ainsi que se finit cette histoire, sous les cris d'exaspérations de certains et les rires des autres. Elle ne resta dans les mémoires d'aucun des habitants de Tomoeda venant au festival ce jour là. Des jours, il y en eut évidemment bien d'autres pour nos amis mais … ce ne sera pas à moi de les raconter.


End file.
